Gilbert Burnet
thumb|right|200px|Gilbert Burnet, John Riley, circa 1689-1691 ' Gilbert Burnet' (Edinburgh, 18 september 1643 - 17 maart 1715) was een Schotse theoloog, (kerk-)historicus en taalkundige. Ook was hij anglicaans bisschop van Salisbury. Behalve Engels, sprak hij vloeiend Nederlands, Frans, Latijn, Grieks en Hebreeuws. Burnet werd geboren in Schotland, als zoon van Robert Burnet, Lord Crimond, een royalist en jurist. Na zijn studie reisde hij naar Oxford, Cambridge, Londen, de Republiek der Zeven Verenigde Nederlanden en Frankrijk. Hij studeerde Hebreeuws bij een rabbijn in Amsterdam en keerde in 1665 terug naar Schotland. Hij werd gevraagd aan de Universiteit van Glasgow te komen werken, maar weigerde in eerste instantie omdat zijn gemeente hem vroeg om te blijven. In 1674 ging hij naar Londen en steunde de Whigs. In 1679 maakte hij furore bij de publicatie van zijn boek The History of the Reformation of the Church of England. Hij schreef nog twee delen, die uitkwamen in 1682 en 1714. Meer dan een eeuw lang bleef dit een standaardwerk, hoewel de Engelse katholieken bezwaar maakten tegen sommige passages. Het is mogelijk dat een klein gezelschap van Whigs in de zomer van 1688 plannen maakte Jacobus II van Engeland ten val te brengen en de stadhouder uit te nodigden zijn opvolger te worden. Het initiatief is misschien ook van de stadhouder uitgegaan. In 1687 was Burnet naar de Republiek gereisd en aangesteld als een van de adviseurs van Willem III. In november 1688 reisde hij in het gevolg van de stadhouder naar Engeland. Als beloning werd Burnet tot bisschop van Salisbury benoemd. Externe links *[http://www.archive.org/details/arelationbarbar00burngoog Relation of the Bloody and Barbarous Massacre of about One Hundred Thousand Protestants, Begun at Paris and Carried on All Over France by the Papists in the Year 1572] by Gilbert Burnet (1678) *[http://www.archive.org/details/drburnetstravels00burn ''Dr. Burnet's Travels: or Letters Containing an Account of What Seemed Most Remarkable in Switzerland, Italy, Germany, and France, &c.] by Gilbert Burnet (1687) *[http://www.archive.org/details/adiscoursepasto01burngoog A Discourse of the Pastoral Care] by Gilbert Burnet (1713) *[http://www.archive.org/stream/historicalcritic00higgiala Historical and Critical Remarks Upon Bishop Burnet's History of His Own Time] by B. Higgons (1727) *[http://www.archive.org/details/someaccountlife00burngoog Some Account of the Life and Death of John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester] by Gilbert Burnet (Munroe and Francis, 1812) *''The Life of Sir Matthew Hale, Knt., Sometime Lord Chief Justice of His Majesty's Court of King's-Bench by Gilbert Burnet (C. & J. Rivington, 1823) * ''The History of the Reformation of the Church of England by Gilbert Burnet (Oxford University Press, 1829): Volume I,Volume I, Part II, Volume II, Volume II, Part II, Volume III Volume III, Part II *''Bishop Burnet's History of His Own Time'', ed. M. J. Routh (1823):Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV, Volume V, Volume VI *[http://www.archive.org/details/livescharactersa00burnrich Lives, Characters, and an Address to Posterity] by Gilbert Burnet, ed. John Jebb (1833) *''An Exposition of the Thirty-nine Articles of the Church of England by Gilbert Burnet (G. S. Appleton, 1850) *[http://www.archive.org/details/courtsermon00clargoog ''The Court Sermon: 1674] by Gilbert Burnet (R. Clarke, 1868) *[http://www.archive.org/details/asupplementtobu00burngoog A Supplement to Burnet's History of My Own Time] (Clarendon Press, 1902) *[http://www.archive.org/details/alifegilbertbur00clargoog ''A Life of Gilbert Burnet, Bishop of Salisbury] by T. E. S. Clarke (1907) *[http://www.archive.org/details/bishopgilbertbur00burnrich Gilbert Burnet as Educationist, Being His Thoughts on Education, With Notes and Life of the Author] by John Clarke (1914) Categorie:Anglicaans bisschop Categorie:Brits geestelijke Categorie:Brits historicus Categorie:Brits hoogleraar Categorie:Brits kerkhistoricus Categorie:Brits taalkundige Categorie:Brits theoloog Categorie:Hebraïcus Categorie:Schots wetenschapper en:Gilbert Burnet fr:Gilbert Burnet sv:Gilbert Burnet